Bonnie's Little Brother
by Blastertroll
Summary: After a magical experiment goes wrong, Axton is turned into a four year old Bear cub, and cannot be changed back for a while. While he still has his normal mind..at times, what would happen if He wouldn't want to change back later? Contains Fnaf Fluff and I don't care!
1. Chapter 1

Axton woke up with a pain in the back of his head, he looked around to find where he was. He found he was in Bonnie's room, but it looked larger than usual. He looked around more to find Bonnie, asleep on the bed. He looked bigger than he normally was, it confused Axton. Soon, he made some yawning sound that surprised him. His voice sounded very high and softer,but his throat was killing him. He shook Bonnie a bit to get him awake, soon the rabbit moved. He turned to his brother calmly as if nothing was wrong. Axton on the other hand, was too confused and wouldn't speak.

"How are you feeling"Bonnie said, getting no answer from Axton

"I bet you're confused"Bonnie said, Axton only nodded

"Let's go tell the others"Bonnie said before getting off the bed

Axton soon hopped off the bed in silence and walked alongside Bonnie. As they walked by different rooms, he noticed how much taller the doors and windows were. When they reached the lounge, he started to understand what happened. Everyone was there Freddy, Glados, even Mike and Jeremy. Axton didn't fully realize it till now, that he was even shorter than BB now.

"Let me guess"Glados started"You want to know what happened"Axton didn't answer

"Well, let's give him the truth"Freddy said

"Okay"Glados said rubbing her hands together"You and Marion were doing an experiment and it went wrong, affecting you badly, as in turning you into this…" Axton nodded

"Marion sadly hasn't found way way to change you back yet so you'll have to live like a kid until you can be changed back to normal"

"WHAT!"Axton yelled with his new voice, immediately regretting it because first off, his throat felt torn up already"How…did I…get in Bonnie's…room?"

"We needed a room and Bonnie said since you'd become this small, he didn't mind it"Mangle said calmly

"Yeah"Bonnie looked to him"I thought of it in a slightly good way"

"Why"Axton said slowly

"We get to hang out again"Bonnie said

"How old am I then?"Axton said looking at Bonnie

"About four"Glados chirped

"Why"Axton almost yelled

"Axton, you looked torn apart before the damage"Mike said concerned"It was the best idea they had"

"How about we play games Axton"BB said making the bear slightly happy

"Fine"Axton sighed"NO one treat me like a kid though"

"Oh, of course we won't"Glados said"After all if we do, it could mentally damage you now"

Axton ignored the robot's concerned tone and went to play games in BB's room. They pretty much played the entire day, nothing would stop them. He thought Glados was messing with him, she'd have something to help by the night. Soon, it had become about 9pm and the two were getting tired as well as bored. BB had pretty much fallen asleep and Axton was playing some game by himself. Soon, Bonnie snuck up on him and picked him up quickly to mess with him.

"Hey, let go"Axton yelled

"Nope, we have to go to sleep"Bonnie said making Axton go slightly stiff

Axton thought Glados would have something to help him by now, or that he'd be healed. Bonnie pretty much carried Axton the entire way to the room so he wouldn't run off on him. When they reached the room, Bonnie opened the door and set Axton down on the bed.

"I'm going to the kitchen real quick"Bonnie smiled"You want anything?"

"to be human"Axton thought but calmly stated"I guess"

"Come on then"Bonnie said happily"Just don't run off on me"

As the two walked to the kitchen, he surveyed the surroundings. He saw Chica and Foxy walk to their rooms together, Freddy dropping his hat on the floor by accident, even Mangle and Avion arguing randomly. When the reached the kitchen, something scared Axton. He walked into the kitchen with Bonnie, and saw the Marionette and Glados talking together. Bonnie hugged Glados and Marion was just waiting to finish their conversation. When Marion looked down to Axton, Axton felt this…feeling. He didn't feel safe around Marion, when the Marion tried to reach down to greet Axton, Axton flinched. Marion quickly withdrew his slender hand, Axton made a scared sound as he moved closer to Bonnie.

"What's wrong?"Marion spoke

Axton couldn't speak, his childlike emotions compounded by his mind couldn't think straight. He was never intimidated by the puppet but now, he was scared. He didn't want to see this…being anymore, the way it moved, spoke, even looked scared him now. He didn't know what to do, so he let his emotions take some control. He immediately hid behind Bonnie, who looked confused and concerned.

"Well?"Marion spoke slightly annoyed

Axton only said one word

"S-scary"

What?

"Marion, I-I think you're scaring him"Bonnie looked to Axton

"That's absurd! I bet he just saw something"Marion said before moving closer to Bonnie, making Axton hide more behind Bonnie

"Scary!"Axton said hiding his head in Bonnie's fur

"Oh, I-I'm so-"Marion stopped when Axton hid more behind Bonnie"I'll just go then"Marion left the room and Glados walked over to Axton and Bonnie

"Why are you being so rude"Glados looked to Axton

"I-I don't know why"Axton said from Bonnie"I just…didn't know what to do and…Bonnie was here and-"

"Oh"Glados stopped"Your emotions took control"

"Cute!'Bonnie said before he picked up Axton again

"No I'm not"Axton yelled angrily

"Let's just go back to the room for them"Bonnie said happily

The bunny slowly walked back to the room, with a few things for them. When they reached into the room, Bonnie made a few games for the two to play, not many very amusing. Axton didn't feel so happy about the whole ordeal(Well who wouldn't). He did have to agree with Bonnie though, he liked being around Bonnie more. Soon they just watched tv shows they could agree on and ate pizza for a few hours until Bonnie had gotten tired. Which might have been at 1am.

"Well, I'm going to sleep"Bonnie said calmly before laying down

"No"Axton said before grabbing Bonnie's arm"Don't"

"I gotta and so do you"Bonnie said before petting the small bear"Good night"

"Good night"Axton said before turning away from Bonnie to sleep

After a few hours, Axton found he couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried he just couldn't sleep. He sat up on the bed and turned the tv on, the dim light illuminating the room. He waited a moment, hoping to just pass out but nothing. He couldn't sleep no matter what but…for some reason. His mind wanted him to hold onto Bonnie. He immediately shook his head, he was not a child and he shouldn't act like one. After an hour, he started to think about it, he felt Bonnie's fur. He thought Bonnie was soft, but he didn't want to act like this. Soon he gave up, if this is what he needs to do to sleep, then fine. He immediately lied down next to Bonnie and held onto him. He did think Bonnie felt like…like a stuffed animal. He was soft, fluffy, and he liked being around Bonnie. He was about to sleep when he felt something touch him. Turns out, Bonnie was petting the small fluff himself while half asleep. Bonnie noticed his actions immediately and was about to tell something when…

"Don't…say…a…word"Axton then had passed out holding onto Bonnie

"Can't promise Little Bear"Bonnie said before he passed out himself

Axton woke up at about four in the morning and looked around. He was hoping he just dreamt this crazy nightmare, but no. He was on Bonnie's bed, and was still a small bear. Bonnie though, wasn't in the room at all now. Axton sighed happily, he hoped Bonnie didn't remember what he did to sleep. Though, it did work and it was nice to him. NO! He couldn't think like that, until the door creaked open. BB had peeked in to check on Axton, and found him there. BB immediately ran out of the room, leaving Axton an opening. He wondered where everyone went, so he left the room. He hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. Soon, he reached the lounge again, though it was different now. Bonnie was sitting next to Glados, Foxy and Chica were sitting together, and Marion was sitting on the couch. He felt a twinge of fear again, but ignored it and walked to Bonnie. Once everyone saw him, Bonnie walked over.

"Axton, what are doing awake now?"Bonnie said concerned"You were up late"

"I know that! I always do"Axton said looking for a calm excuse for being up"I was…looking for…you"

"Really?"Bonnie looked skeptical"I still think you should sleep a little more"

Axton knew the way to get them to let him stay up, but didn't like it

"I-I missed you!"Axton said acting like a kid now"I went to find you and I didn't find you till now"

"Aw"Bonnie said after hearing how Axton spoke"Fine, you can stay till we need to get ready"

"What do you mean?"Axton said still like a kid

"Well we can't have a six year old bear cub working with us"Avion said sarcastically walking in the room

"Shut it birdie!"Glados yelled to him

"It's true!"Avion said angrily"I'm pretty sure that's illegal"

"Yes we know that!"Glados yelled back

"Hmm?"Axton said staring at Bonnie

"He means it might be bad for you to go out there with a lot of human children"Mangle said calmly

"It may make you act more like one"Avion said calmly now with Mangle

"That's why, sorry Avion"Glados said

"Accepted metal-head"Avion said before leaving

"I'm gonna kill him"Glados said nonchalantly, before moving towards the bird

"Please no"Mangle said putting her arm out, blocking the robot

"Axton!"BB ran up and hugged the small bear"I want to show you something"

"Wait!"Axton pushed BB away"Why did you run earlier?"

"I thought I woke you up"BB let go of Axton"Wanna see what I talked about"

"Okay"Axton sighed and followed the larger child

After a minute of walking, the finally reached BB's room. BB wanted to show Axton a special collection that he kept hidden to everyone but now. BB had a collection of insects, alive ones I might add. He showed Axton what he taught, he even taught a tarantula how to dance. Axton didn't move, he was terrified. More terrified than when he saw Marion, he had a phobia of any insect or spider. Soon, he saw a large Katydid walk onto his foot. He immediately started to scream and ran out of the room.

"GET AWAY!GET OFF OF ME!"Axton yelled as the large bug clung to his leg

"Stop!"Bonnie said before grabbing Axton

"Get it off!"Axton yelled, flailing his arms

"Wait then"Bonnie said before taking the bug and throwing it to the bug to the floor

Once he saw the bug, Axton immediately clung to Bonnie and just stayed there. Bonnie silently patted the small bear's head and spoke calmly enough to calm down Axton. Axton felt like he was going to cry, he was terrified. He immediately kept from doing that, he did still want to be with Bonnie. Bonnie was his brother, he didn't really mind if Bonnie saw how he acted. Soon, Bonnie had lead Axton back to the lounge where BB was sitting concerned about Axton and didn't move. Bonnie had his bowtie on and Axton knew what that meant, he had to leave. A part of Axton didn't want Bonnie to leave, he wanted to spend the day with Bonnie. Glados soon grabbed the bunny and tried to pull him off. Axton couldn't let his brother run off now, so his childlike emotions took control.

"NO! MY BUNNY!"Axton immediately fell silent, Glados let go of Bonnie and Bonnie went still

"What?"Bonnie and Glados spoke in unison

"Nothing"Axton stopped speaking

"What did you say"Bonnie asked

"I'm not gonna say"Axton said nervously

"If you tell me, I think I might stay"Bonnie said calmly

"Really"Axton smiled slightly

"Maybe"Bonnie reiterated

"Fine then"Axton said"I said no, my bunny"He spoke cutely as he hugged Bonnie

"Jack!"Bonnie yelled out, a blue and white rabbit ran out

"What's up"Jack spoke elated

"Can you take my place performing today"Bonnie said, making Axton smile

"Gotcha"Jack said before running off

"There, now we have a day together with no one to interrupt us"Bonnie said hugging the small cub, making him laugh cutely

"The bunny stays with me!"Axton yelled playfully and got Glados to laugh dryly

"Guess I need something new to do"Glados said before walking out

After the day officially began, Axton and Bonnie had started to relax in the lounge and in Bonnie's room. An hour later, they both got bored and had no idea what to do. Bonnie thought if they were to draw something, it would pass the time. Axton lost his smile, he thought drawing seemed childish now. Yet, part of him thought it would be fun to do for now. It was the best way to stay with Bonnie more. Bonnie ran to go get some supplies, leaving Axton to himself. Axton soon started berating himself for acting childish, even if Bonnie was around. He didn't want to embarrass himself around them now. As soon as Bonnie appeared again, Axton yelled"Bunny"and then slightly yelled at himself for doing it. Bonnie just smiled and handed Axton some paper and some crayons. Axton looked on the papers, they looked as if they were pulled from a coloring book. He did one though, he saw one of Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. He chose Bonnie and colored it very happily, He looked up at moments to even memorize Bonnie's colors, he even named it Bonnie. Once finished, Bonnie was excited to see it.

"Could I see what you did"Bonnie smiled happily

"No"Axton held the paper to his chest and hid it

"Come on it can't be that bad"Bonnie smiled and pet the bear

"Fine, just don't laugh"Axton handed the paper to Bonnie

"Now why would I-"Bonnie stopped after seeing the paper

In the restaurant, there is a wall that kids can put up papers like that one Axton has. Kids never seem to put one up for Bonnie, Mostly the wall gets covered with ones of Foxy or Freddy. Chica rarely even gets five a week, Bonnie Barely has five. Bonnie smiled happily, put the paper down, and just hugged Axton. Axton was fighting himself and didn't notice Bonnie hug him. He hated how he colored the thing now, even the childish way he wrote Bonnie's name in crayon made him get mad at himself. Soon, he realized Bonnie loved the paper. Axton started to try and move away for a moment, but he stopped moving. He liked being around Bonnie, they were brothers. Axton was stuck on what to do, until he gave up. He just moved closer to Bonnie and hugged him.

"You're a fluffy Bunny"Axton said happily, Bonnie didn't answer

"Bunny?"Axton froze" I mean, Bonnie?"

"Oh! Sorry"Bonnie said as he moved away from Axton, Axton stopped him

"No! You're warm"Axon said before grabbing Bonnie and hugging him again

"You want to make the others a drawing"Bonnie looked happy

"NO!"Axton said softly, staying close to Bonnie"You're special to me"

"I hope you plan on using proper english though"Bonnie smiled, Axton laughed

"Oh…okay"Axton yawned slightly, he didn't pass out till 2am last night then had been up since 4am, same for Bonnie

"You tired"Bonnie asked playfully, knowing they were both very tired

Glados had come back into the lounge to find some new things to do with Jack, when she saw something that could have made her eye crack from happiness. Bonnie was asleep laying on the couch, and Axton was laying on top of him like Bonnie was a bed. Glados laughed at how the two looked and happily walked over to them. Axton woke up an hour later back in Bonnie's room, it slightly confused him since he only remembered Bonnie talking. He saw Bonnie walk back in the room and Axton was elated. He immediately yelled"Bunny"and jumped at him trying to hug him. Bonnie grabbed the small bear and hugged him happily.

"I got goods news"Bonnie said, Axton smiled

"What Bunny…Bonnie?"Axton again yelled at himself

"I talked to Freddy, and he said that I can stay here everyday until you change back"Bonnie laughed and hugged the bear

"YAAAAAAAAAY! The bunny stays"Axton yelled, then silently berated himself slightly

"Okay, so we have a lot of time"Bonnie smiled"What do you want to do?"


	2. Cupcakes!(Chica time!)

**So i wanted to have Chica appear in this Chapter and that was really it, other than I couldn't think Of anything Bonnie and Axton could do**

 **Give any suggestions for what to do for next or future chapters please**

* * *

"Wait"Freddy looked to Bonnie"I said maybe, and you can't right now"

"What!"Axton yelled"Why?"

"Jack somehow got sick"Freddy said glaring at Glados"And Bonnie's the only other one who knows how to play a guitar"

"What happened?"Bonnie said very concerned

"I-I accidentally sprayed a chemical into the air and Jack inhaled it"Glados said calmly

"So we need to be careful as well"Freddy said still looking at her angrily

"No!"Axton yelled out"He stays with me!"

"Axton I have to!"Bonnie said, before Axton grabbed him"The day will be terrible without the performance"

"Who's gonna stay here then and watch him?"Glados said almost frightened by Freddy

"Chica can, Lily is here and she can stay for now"Freddy said before Axton grabbed him

"I don't want Bonnie to leave Freddy!"Axton said like his usual self

"He's gotta Axton"Freddy said petting the small bear"But Chica will stay and you two will have fun"

"Fine"Axton sighed before walking to Bonnie slowly

"What's up little guy"Bonnie knelt down to see him

"I wanted to apologize for calling you Bunny"Axton looked embarrassed saying it

"It's alright"Bonnie hugged the small cub"It made you sound cute"

"Well, I'm not"Axton sighed"Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, but you two will have fun!"Bonnie said before Hugging the small bear and walking off

"YEAH!"Chica yelled before running to Axton"We're gonna have so much fun today"

"Okay"Axton sighed before she took him to the kitchen

The kitchen was large, larger than a usual one in a restaurant. Even bigger now to Axton, he was amazed that he never realized its size. Now, something was messing with him, he felt different. His stomach was feeling weird, and uneasy. He didn't think much of it. Soon, Chica wanted to show him how to do something, until noticing he couldn't see the countertop. Chica immediately grabbed the small creature and set him on the countertop, much to the cub's dismay. He didn't like being treated like this, even if he was this young now. Though, Chica does have a tendency to treat people as if they were younger. She once treated Freddy as if he were ten just to make him happy, it didn't work though.

"Okay, then"Chica reached into a cupboard"Let's make cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes?"Axton questioned

"Yeah here, you can decorate some"Chica said happily

"Are you sure Chica, they may not look good"Axton said skeptically

"I don't care, just have fun"Chica said almost laughing to herself

As if out of nowhere, Chica pulled out a pack of pre-made cupcakes. She left different colors and decorations for Axton while she prepared to make more cupcakes. Axton grabbed some of the icings and started to work, getting every cupcake colored. Different designs were created by his swift motions while decorating. Chica laughed when she saw them, loving how he made each one look very unique. After a while, she let him have time to himself while she worked on making more cupcakes. Soon Axton stopped, he felt that same feeling again but stronger this time. He stopped and felt his stomach, hoping he was just hungry. He grabbed one of the cupcakes while Chica wasn't looking, and ate it. At one point trying to hide any evidence of him eating one, even though he had icing covering his face. Soon, he just hoped that was the problem, but it wasn't. He was starting to wonder if he breathed in the chemical Glados sprayed as well. Soon, he held his stomach, he felt like his stomach had something bubbling inside him. He had soon laid back and hoped it would stop, but it didn't help. He started rolling around from the feeling, just wanting it to stop. Chica turned to check on the small child and gasped at how he was acting. She was terrified if he was sick or not. She grabbed him and ran into the lounge, she was still scared for his health. Axton was terrified of what was wrong, he didn't know what to do.

Chica ran out of the room to get some medicine, seeing that's the only idea she had. She darted to the kitchen, hoping to find some medicine. Luckily, she had found some and darted back with ease. Axton felt terrible, his head felt like it was being crushed, his throat felt torn apart, and his stomach felt as if it was an ocean during a hurricane. He felt confused until he figured out the only way to get himself to possibly feel better, he knew Chica would hate him though. Chica ran in as he was doing this, She heard oddly weird noises until she found him. She got closer to him only to realize what had happened, he'd thrown up. Chica was always grossed out by messes, no matter what they were, she didn't like it. Axton was ready to hear her yell about how gross that is, but she didn't. She looked at him and smiled, seeing he wasn't acting like he was before.

"Feelin' better now?"Chica looked, only receiving a nod from the cub

She calmly picked him up and walked him to the bathroom, being careful of if he'd do it again. They walked over into the bathroom and Axton went to the sink. Chica grabbed some supplies to clean up the mess, Axton was just, sitting there. He didn't think about what to do, his head still had hurt a bit. He thought Chica was going to wait to yell at him, soon, he got scared. What if she was going to do something he didn't know about? Chica looked to Axton, who jumped when he realized she was there. She looked at him awkwardly, hoping he'd do something. To make sure he didn't get sick again she made him scared at first. She just grabbed a rag, and cleaned his face in case he could get sick again.

"Well Do it"Axton said scared

"What?"Chica looked to him

"Yell, about the mess?"Axton said confused

"Oh I wouldn't yell at you"Chica laughed"You were just sick"

"Oh, Okay"Axton said still dazed from feeling that bad

"You should get some sleep I guess"Chica said as they entered Bonnie's room

"I can"t"Axton said sitting on the bed

"Why"Chica said looking around the room

"I-I need Bonnie"Axton said slightly embarrassed

Almost instantly Bonnie appeared, looking very concerned. He immediately ran over and grabbed onto the small cub. He stayed next to the small bear and hugged him, Axton felt more rebellious to hug him since Chica was there. He still didn't like anyone seeing him like this other than Bonnie, though his head felt terrible. He put his head closer into Bonnie's fur and just stayed like that. Bonnie was talking about how he was afraid Axton was hurt or in danger without him near. Bonnie sounded very concerned and worried about Axton and seemed to have left in the middle of a show to check on him. Bonnie felt he just wanted a way to watch Axton without having to leave for a portion of the day. Axton didn't hear what he was talking about now, he was just very tired. He didn't want Chica to yell about how"cute"he was, but he wanted to sleep. He was still holding Bonnie, and he noticed his fur was softer than before. He stayed close to Bonnie, loving how warm the large bunny was. He moved in closer to the rabbit and closed his eyes. He just wanted to relax for a while…


End file.
